User talk:FortressMaximus
=August= Welcome Hi, welcome to Macross Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Macross 7 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) 22:18, August 9, 2012‎ =February= Hi Hi Maximus.This is Administrator Queen Armada.I have the theme of Macross wiki.You might want powers to make everything more organized.If you can do that you can work on this wiki.I got the jumbo ideas to make this popular.I am a Macross fan and know what would be big topic.I have been putting them in.Tell Wendy at Community wiki Central that I have the jumbo ideas.Maybe you can organize.Buttons locked to prevent intruders.Lots of work I did and brought in.Organizer.Subtitles and headings.Category tree like Resident Evil Wiki and the other big wiki's.That is what I expect.I don't have a leave message button. =March= Bro Saw your request, hope you keep fighting for it, also I made some appeals to the communities at w:c:Robotech, w:c:MacrossPlus and w:c:MacrossFrontier in hopes they might potentially help with the struggle to make this a wiki about legit canonical concepts. +Y 21:00, March 11, 2013 (UTC) :Cheers mate. FortressMaximus (talk) 21:35, March 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Congrats. Plus/Frontier are potential merger candidates. I don't think (nor would I want to see) Robotech merging though, they're the most well established wiki. In fact it would be advantageous to construct a template here where we can easily link to the articles they have about the dubbed versions of various characters from Super Dimension Fortress. +Y 18:26, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yes, I believe Robotech is its own unique franchise now, however I was talking to Grey Lurker about including the other Super Dimension trilogy shows and Mospeada, maybe the OVA Megazone 23 as well, their franchises haven't expanded as Macross has, though Orguss had an OVA by JC staff. What do you think? ::::As for linking to robotech, I see no problem people come to read Roy Fokker's page but they end up with Roy Focker instead, we will direct them there if to the Robotech wiki. FortressMaximus (talk) 19:09, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Admin Rights Hi. I've given you admin rights so you can continue to clean up the wiki. That means you can delete pages and edit the navigation menu. You can also customize the skin and change the wordmark. Let me know if you have any questions. -- Wendy (talk) 00:11, March 16, 2013 (UTC) :Also, if you copy information directly from wikipedia, please give attribution to comply with the terms of their license, using the Template:Wikipedia. And don't forget internal wiki-links :). -- Wendy (talk) 00:19, March 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Ok, thank you very much. I'll add the references and links soon. Organization Would it be possible to unlock Category:Organization ? Armada roughed it up pretty bad, put it in a bunch of weird categories. Actually in general if there would be a way to mass-unlock every single page QA locked, that'd probably be good if we're attracting contributors and stuff. Also would it be okay if I put a lot of the stuff currently in Browse (characters, etc) into Category:Content ? This appears to be standard for wikis now, to separate display-content from behind-the-scenes content. Also might be worth a gander, though I see you've already commented on the talk page of some of the categories. Now that you're an admin it would be possible to delete them. I don't think there is actually a way to move the content from a category-type page to an article-type page though, so it would require manual copying. Probably deleting the category (even though this means losing the history) after moving the data to a new article-type page would organize the transfer. Too bad Merry only made you admin and not crat, would've been cool if you could appoint some underlings. +Y 13:50, March 21, 2013 (UTC) : Well, there messsed up anyway merely copy and pasted Wikia articles into the rich text editor resutling in some weird wiki code so it's best to start from scratch, delete the catergories, source from more detailed websites like Mecha Anime Headquaters and official ones if any. FortressMaximus (talk) 15:51, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Geetings from Robotech Wiki! Hello, I'm OttselSpy25 from Robotech wiki. I have recently had a discussion with one of your editors and it ended with the creation of a template that sends the reader to this wiki. Click on the Macross Wiki logo. Upon further discussion with that editor, he suggested a similar template on this wiki that would send the reader to Robotech wiki. With your okay, I'd like to make one. This template will help traffic to both of our wikias. :) OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 14:05, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Template Hi, I see you copied the Mobile weapon template from the gundam wiki, as I mentioned before that uses Semantic Mediawiki (Semantic Forms for the forms), variables and Regex Fun. I'm not sure whether or not wikia will enable SMW for you, since it really only appears that the semanticdrilldown is seriously flawed at the moment. — SimAnt 22:27, March 24, 2013 (UTC) : Wiki can install third party scripts then?FortressMaximus (talk) 16:19, March 25, 2013 (UTC) : They can install mediawiki extensions which they have gone over and have decided are acceptable. You simply have to special:contact wikia and request an extension that you see at http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Category:Extensions and they will tell you if they will install it; and it may take a little time if it has not been installed on a wikia wiki before, and possibly with a few bugs. — SimAnt 18:38, March 25, 2013 (UTC) : Special:contact wikia? Do I visit that page on mediawikia.org? FortressMaximus (talk) 19:30, March 26, 2013 (UTC) : wikia, — SimAnt 22:44, March 26, 2013 (UTC) A list of protected pages Maximus, here's a list of protected pages so they can be unlocked http://macross.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ProtectedPages -Grey Lurker (talk) 01:03, March 25, 2013 (UTC) : I see, cheers.FortressMaximus (talk) 16:19, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Admin I'd love to help set up the backgrounds and logos and stuff here, but to dot that I need to be an admin. I know it's pretty rash, but could I ask for an admin-ship. ;) I'm an admin on two other wikias, and a hard working one. If you want, I could show you a few of my ideas. :) OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 17:07, March 26, 2013 (UTC) So... Are you ignoring my posts, or... OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 18:26, March 27, 2013 (UTC) : I think I am enabeld to change other user's rankings but I'm still not sure, I was granted admin-ship by users are community, who granted you admin ship on the Robotech wiki? Do you work well with MediaWiki's markup language?FortressMaximus (talk) 19:37, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :: If you are a bureaucrat you should be able to change user rights. If you adopted the wiki you should be a bureaucrat. OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 01:10, March 28, 2013 (UTC) :::: I'm only a Sysop sorry FortressMaximus (talk) 08:10, March 28, 2013 (UTC) ::He can't, he's not a bureaucrat. For some reason, Wendy didn't grant him those powers. BTW, I was the one who granted OttselSpy adminship. I myself run about six wiki's. I wouldn't mind some sysop rights, if only to purge the wiki of Queen Armada's handywork. -Grey Lurker (talk) 01:58, March 28, 2013 (UTC) ::: Well then, I'm sure I can just give him suggestions for layout and such. :) OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 15:29, March 28, 2013 (UTC)